A conventional method for forming thermoplastic composites is disclosed in TW Publication No. 1269703. The film layer, the thermoplastic film, and fabric are rolled by two rollers together to form three-dimensional patterns, but the three-dimensional patterns are not obvious.
Another conventional method for forming thermoplastic composites is disclosed in TW Publication No. 1266693. The cloth material and the thermoplastic film are hot pressed by an upper mold and a lower mild, yet concave and convex patterns on the upper mold and the lower mold are not three-dimensional obviously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.